In A Winter Wonderland
by princessg101
Summary: The Marauders have a Christmas morning surprise for the Potter family...


In A Winter Wonderland…

The Potter home in Godric's Hollow looked like a liberally frosted gingerbread house with all the snow outside and the windows nearly opaque with frost but that was nothing compared to the inside. It was Christmas Day and James and Lily awoke to the sounds of their baby son Harry giggling along with the loud laughs of what could only be Remus, Sirius, and Peter who had stayed over. James rolled over and pecked his wife's cheek, "Merry Christmas love."

"Merry Christmas sweetheart, let's go see what our friends have gotten our son into this time," the two made to get up off their respective sides of the bed only to have their feet plunge into more than a foot of magical snow. It looked and felt like the real thing only it was room temperature and obviously didn't melt. The Potters exchanged looks and ran as best they could to the door. The door swung open surprisingly easily since more magical snow was piled just as high out in the hall. Their jaws dropped as they saw Sirius with Harry in his lap, still in their pyjamas, in a sled where the staircase would be.

"Morning you two, thought we'd give you a lie in for Christmas," Sirius said cheerfully at their awestruck faces. "Ready Harry? Let's go!" He pushed off and the sled slid out of sight. Lily and James stayed put just listening to their cheers and laughs, and the debate about who was going next.

"You don't think…" Lily said slowly.

"They couldn't have…" James said but he didn't sound too sure of himself. They cautiously approached the stairs except they weren't there anymore. The banister was gone and the steps were buried under a mountain of snow.

"Just come down you lot," Sirius called to them, spotting them at the top. "Tons of snow and Cushioning Charms all around, you won't get hurt"

They moved cautiously down the slope where the sled track curved neatly into the living room. From what they could tell, the marauders had transformed the entire first floor into a wintery forest. There was more snow on the ground here but evergreen trees were added in front of the door and lined the dining room. Icicles hung around the doorways next to the mistletoe and an Atmospheric Charm had been placed on the ceiling to reflect the beautiful sky outside. The furniture was still in place and on the couch sat Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail, "SURPRISE!" they shouted.

"Guys this is just…wow…" Lily stared around in wonder.

"Well since there's a war on, we really can't go out much so we thought, why not bring winter inside?" Sirius beamed.

"Don't worry we didn't touch the kitchen," Remus assured Lily.

"Thanks for that Remus," Lily smiled.

"Why wasn't I let in on this?" James pouted dramatically.

"We only decided this morning," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Do you want us to clear it up?" Peter worried and the other two looked at them with anxious eyes. James and Lily sighed and watched bemusedly as their son attempted to make a snowman in his onesie. They had to admit, it was a pretty cute.

"It can stay," they said together and the rest cheered.

"Think we can broaden the top of the slope?" James proposed. "I feel a race coming on."

"Be careful boys," Lily knelt down to help Harry with his snowman.

"We will," the marauders chanted. Remus and Peter went off to see how to make the slope wider and James quietly approached Sirius.

"Don't think I don't know what this dog," he muttered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sirius denied easily.

"Padfoot please," James smiled. "We've spent every Christmas together since we were eleven, quite a few of them at Potter Manor." James continued to smile but it was tinged with sadness. "Christmas morning we'd get up and go sledding in that little patch of woods on the grounds while my parents made breakfast. I wanted to take Harry but ever since Mum and Dad…"

Sirius nodded, "I know. We did it for you and Harry."

James's eyes watered a little at the memory of all the Christmases past, "Thank you mate. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Sirius grinned, "Let's get that race started, and what do you say next year we add a skating pond?"

**A/N: A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY FFN FRIENDS! I wish you nothing but love and joy this holiday season. Remember to cherish each other, the past, the present, and the future, Also I'm going to have a post-holiday surprise for everyone so stay tuned for that until then… ENJOY! R&amp;R PLZ! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
